


Morning People

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-30
Updated: 2003-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Morning People

He's right on the edge of the knife, in that sharp area where all of the little things are clear but the big stuff is blurry. Like he can't quite remember who he is or where he's at, but he knows what he feels, that's as clear as a bell.

He's alone and he knows that isn't right. The other half of the bed isn't supposed to be cold. His pillow smells like sleep, something he can recognize but can't quite define. The faint taste of coffee lingers on his tongue. He wants to yawn, but his mouth just won't cooperate. His eyes are clenched shut, but he's starting to feel restless, he's starting to feel more awake than he wants.

And someone is nudging him. A persistent jabbing at his ribs. He grunts, and gives his head a little shake, resisting.

"Billy."

The bedsprings squeak and the balance is thrown off a little. He feels his arm lifted, cool skin pressing into his palm. Then warm lips. Warm, wet lips. A tongue. Licking. Tickling. He wriggles his hand away, but he's caught, caught in a grip. He feels a stubbly chin against his palm, and that tickles even more.

He opens one eye. "Fucker."

Dom laughs. He kisses Billy's palm, and then let's the arm drop back down onto the bed. "Time to get up."

Billy shakes his head, arm snaking down to yank the covers up again.

"We can't be late. They'll kill us. Fifteen minutes, yesterday. Peter nearly had a coronary. Get up. You need a shower."

"You..." Billy attempts to string the syllables together, but it just doesn't quite work out. But Dom knows what he means. Dom's good like that. Billy grunts again and buries his face in the pillow.

"I already had one. See how nice I am? I let you sleep in. I could have had your arse in there making breakfast for us. But no, no, I'm a nice person like that, I let you sleep in," He emphasizes with another poke to Billy's side, "And I showered and now I'm going to make breakfast, while you're showering."

The bed squeaks again and Dom is gone. Billy counts out the seconds - one, two, three... Dom is silent and he thinks maybe he can just roll back over and go to sleep again.

"GET UP!"

Billy briefly entertains thoughts of throwing his pillow at the door, but decides that it would require much too much energy, and he needs that energy to get himself into the shower.

"NOW!"

"m'up" He mumbles, then realizes Dom can't hear him.

Sitting. He feels as though he's accomplished something, tearing himself away from the warm mass of blankets. Standing. Vision blurry, he tries to decide if he can actually stand without falling right back down again.

He can hear Dom singing in the kitchen.

Morning people.

Billy's not one of them.

He rubs at his eyes with balled up fists, brushing a hand through his hair. His feet his the floor, and it's cold. He wishes he had pair of slippers handy. He fishes a pair of shorts out from the mass of clothes heaped by the bed. His or Dom's, he can't remember and doesn't really care.

Dom appears in the doorway again. "Good. You're up." He nods briskly, and walks away again. "I've started breakfast.

Billy thinks he can smell the coffee brewing. Can almost hear the bacon sizzling. It's enough to propell him from the bed, down the hall, stumbling into the bathroom.

"Two eggs or three?" Dom shouts.

"Three! And toast!" A fair request, Billy thinks, after all, Dom did wake him up, an almost unforgiveable crime.

"Sure thing." And Dom is singing again, loudly, and, yes, Billy can definitely smell the coffee now.

Morning people. At least they're good for something.


End file.
